


Much Later

by Jodie



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie/pseuds/Jodie





	Much Later

Did you really think I threw myself in front of loaded guns because it was my duty? We don't look alike, so why do you keep confusing me for you? Don't say anything, I already know the answer. You think everybody would be like you, if only you explained it to them enough. Well, I've got news for you. It was never duty, not even close. Just like I don't put up with Frannie just out of duty, although I'd never admit it. You're my best friend; she's my family. I do it for love. I'll never admit that either. Especially now that you don't need me anymore. Its just our secret, me and this photo album.


End file.
